


I, Napoleon (Or: The Spy Who Went Into the Cold)

by EveningInHornersCorners



Series: Drabble Switch! [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cold Weather, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not me.” Napoleon countered cantankerously. “Just someone very much like me. If they were expecting me, my coat, scarf, and gloves would be out of your chilly custody and lovingly serving their master.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Napoleon (Or: The Spy Who Went Into the Cold)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a drabble switch with Anamary Armygram.

“This is ridiculous, Illya. Even _you_ wouldn’t try to brave these temperatures in nothing but a suit jacket!”

“It will not be for long, my friend. And in any case, you have no choice. You cannot simply skip the meeting. They are expecting you.”

“Not _me_ .” Napoleon countered cantankerously. “Just someone very much like me. If they were expecting _me_ , my coat, scarf, and gloves would be out of your chilly custody and lovingly serving their master.”

Illya crossed his legs, pressing the foot of the top leg firmly against the desk drawer where he had stowed his partner’s cold weather gear.   

“It is time for you to go, Napoleon. I will have a nice glass of brandy waiting for you when you return.”

“ _If_ I return.”

He received more than a few looks of pity as he walked down the hallway. The secretary who took his badge was good enough to temper hers with a whispered, “Good luck.”

After going through Del Floria’s, he mounted the outside steps, and, hitting the sidewalk, assumed a slightly stilted gait. He resisted the urge to wince as the whipping wind laid siege to his face.

 _I’m an android. Androids don’t get cold.._.

 


End file.
